Résolution of the heart
by Lyrashin
Summary: Voici la séquelle de Confusion of the heart ! Préparez vos mouchoirs!


Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Akuma, Lyrashin ne fait que traduire !  
  
Couple : 2+1+2 !  
  
Genre : Sortez les mouchoirs, z'allez pleurer ! Yaoï, Sap, ( Angst ?)  
  
Disclamer : Les persos sont pas à moi, l'histoire est à Akuma, et j'ai juste la traduction !  
  
Note d'Akuma : Ce chapitre est dédicacé à Misuzu pour son anniversaire.  
  
Note : Voilà la séquelle de Confusion of the heart dont je vous ai tant parlé ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ! Je vous conseille de lire doucement pour apprécier l'intensité des sentiments.  
  
Résolution of the heart  
  
Epilogue  
  
Dans l'aire de jeux, un jeune homme natté serrait fermement un garçon aux cheveux bruns en désordre, à côté de la balançoire. Aucun d'eux ne bougeait, chacun savourant la présence de l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Le garçon aux cheveux courts ne se débattait pas et celui à la tresse ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Leur monde se limitait à la chaleur de leurs corps et aux battements de leurs c?urs.  
  
Heero était trop surpris pour bouger. Il voulait seulement s'attarder à cet endroit et ne plus jamais y retourner. Ses yeux étaient tombés sur la balançoire et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'asseoir dessus. C'était la dernière fois qu'il se laisserait encore être un enfant.  
  
Tandis qu'il se baissait sur la balançoire pour se balancer en arrière et en avant, il se rappela cet instant avec Duo, deux semaines auparavant. Duo l'avait attrapé en arrière alors qu'il volait, en le serrant tendrement. Mais cette fois, au lieu d'une paire de bras, son dos rencontra la froide surface du bac à sable. L'impact blessa son corps, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur de son c?ur, réalisant que plus personne ne le rattraperait et ne le serrerait jamais. Il resta étendu là quelques minutes, se remémorant la douceur de ces jours passés. C'était comme un rêve à présent, un rêve qui ne deviendrait plus jamais réalité. . .  
  
Heero se leva et se dirigea à nouveau vers la balançoire. Il s'assit et se balança. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à celui qu'il aimait. Duo, comment allait-il maintenant ? Etait-il bien ? S'était-il réveillé ? Duo avait été furieux contre lui pour l'avoir trompé. A présent, il devait faire face aux conséquences ; il avait blessé Duo.  
  
Heero avait prédit que Duo serait en colère contre lui quand il découvrirait ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il n'était pas préparé à la douleur qu'il ressentirait lorsque Duo le quitterait. Dans cette rêve-réalité semaine, Duo l'avait étreint et embrassé comme jamais il n'aurait pu. Il s'était habitué à ses attouchements et ses caresses. Et maintenant, ces six jours sans qu'il le touche le torturaient.  
  
Alors qu'il laissait aller la balançoire, Heero sentit son corps voler en arrière. C'était vraiment la fin. Lorsque son corps toucherait le sol froid du bac à sable en dessous de lui, Heero savait que son c?ur se briserait en milliers de minuscules particules qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais regrouper à nouveau. Sayonara, Duo.  
  
Mais au lieu de rencontrer le sol glacial, une paire de bras l'attrapa. Les mêmes bras qui l'avaient attrapé il y avait deux semaines de cela. Heero gaspa[1] et entendit une voix parler derrière lui. C'était la même voix que deux semaines plus tôt, et elle murmurait la même phrase, excepté que le mot '' Papa '' s'était changé en ''moi ''.  
  
Heero fut surpris quand il réalisa que c'était Duo qui le serrait comme ça. Pourquoi Duo était-il ici ? Il aurait du se reposer avec sa fièvre ! Et Duo n'aurait pas du le serrer parce qu'il le détestait, ne ? Mais au lieu de le relâcher, Heero sentit Duo raffermir son étreinte et poser sa tête sur son épaule droite.  
  
Alors il était là, debout dans le bac à sable avec Duo qui le serrait. Heero ne comprenait pas pourquoi Duo faisait cela. La seule chose qu'il tenait pour sûre c'était que ça lui manquait, ça lui manquait d'être serré, ça lui manquait d'être dans les bras de Duo. Duo l'étreignait comme dans le rêve, si tendre et si gentil, plein de passion. Alors, si Duo voulait faire ça, Heero ne serait pas celui qui l'arrêterait. Il était plus effrayé de penser à ce que ferait Duo lorsqu'il réaliserait plus tard. Ce serait mieux s'il attendait encore et qu'il ne bougeait, ou ne parlait, pas du tout. Il pouvait encore avoir Duo. . . . . . . même si ce n'était que pour un moment seulement. . . . . . . .  
  
Et Heero crut que ce moment était fini quand il entendit Duo parler à nouveau. « S'il te plait. . . . . . . dis quelque chose. . . . . . »  
  
Dire quelque chose ? Oh non, Heero n'allait pas répéter la même erreur qu'il avait commise la nuit dernière.  
  
Pendant les nuits après que Duo l'ait quitté, Heero était resté éveillé tout le temps, attendant le retour de Duo, espérant qu'il écouterait ses explications. Mais le sixième jour, Heero ne pouvait pas rester éveillé plus longtemps et il laissa le sommeil l'engloutir. Il fut réveillé, cependant, par une douce caresse sur sa joue.  
  
Cette nuit, quand Heero ouvrit les yeux doucement, il ne crut d'abord pas ce qu'il voyait. Duo le regardait et caressait sa joue tendrement. Comme il continuait à fixer Duo, il sentit son c?ur se remodeler pour redevenir entier. Duo l'embrassait passionnément, juste comme il le faisait avec Hitoe. Heero n'arrivait pas à y croire. Duo ne le haïssait pas ? Il n'était pas en colère contre lui ?  
  
C'était possible ? Est ce qu'il se pouvait que Duo l'aime aussi ? Heero pouvait sentir la langue du natté rechercher l'entrée, il ouvrit la bouche, le laissant entrer, l'accueillant avec joie. Duo ne le haïssait pas, ne ? Après que Duo ait fini de le goûter, Heero leva une main pour le toucher. Il devait s'assurer que ce n'était pas un merveilleux rêve. Duo était revenu et il l'embrassait. Duo n'était plus en colère contre lui.  
  
Heero se sentit très heureux quand il appuya sa main contre Duo, fermant ses yeux en touchant la joue de l'Américain. Duo. . . . Duo lui avait pardonné ! Peut-être. . . . . . . peut-être. . . . . Duo pouvait encore vouloir de lui ?. . . . . . . Ca ne pouvait pas faire de mal d'essayer encore, ne ?  
  
Heero ouvrit la bouche et appela Duo, mais le résultat fut immédiat. Les yeux de Duo s'ouvrirent vivement et Heero put voir la confusion dans les orbes violettes, être remplacée par la colère. Et Heero réalisa qu'il avait tort.  
  
Ca faisait mal. Ca faisait vraiment mal d'essayer.  
  
Il sentit la souffrance poignarder son c?ur lorsque Duo l'appelait pute et putain. Mais là encore, il était une pute, ne ? . . . . . . . . . La pute de Duo.  
  
La douleur, quand sa bouche fut ravie, n'était rien comparée à celle dans son c?ur. Non, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Il devait expliquer à Duo qu'il n'avait jamais été avec personne sauf avec lui. Il était la putain de Duo, la pute de Duo, mais celle de personne d'autre. Duo était le seul. Uniquement Duo. Duo possédait son c?ur depuis longtemps. Mais une violente gifle sur sa joue le fit cesser de se débattre. Non, la souffrance de sa joue n'était rien. C'était son c?ur. Son c?ur saignait. Heero no baka. . . . Duo ne l'aimerait jamais, il ne lui pardonnerait pas ce qu'il avait fait.  
  
Revenons là où il était maintenant, Heero sentait les bras le serrer fermement. « Je. . . Je ne te frapperai pas. . . . » La voix de Duo sonnait, pleine de regrets. Est ce que Duo pensait qu'il ne voulait pas parler parce qu'il avait peur d'être battu ? Si c'était le cas, Duo avait tort.  
  
Heero n'avait pas peur d'être frappé parce qu'il l'avait prévu et s'était préparé pour ça. Oui, ça faisait mal. Ca blessait comme si une foreuse creusait son chemin dans son c?ur, lorsque la même main qui avait caressé sa joue un moment auparavant, giflait la même joue violemment. Mais ça n'était pas la raison pour laquelle Heero ne parlait pas.  
  
Si le battre pouvait aider Duo à se sentir mieux, alors Heero ne se défendrait pas. C'était pour ça qu'il avait choisi de rester étendu sur le lit après la gifle, laissant Duo lui faire ce qu'il voulait. Alors que son c?ur était percé par des milliers d'épingles, Heero savait qu'il avait mérité les coups. Mais Duo ne faisait rien, alors Heero le regarda du coin des yeux et vit Duo fixer son cou avec une expression blessée.  
  
La croix ! Duo était blessé parce qu'il avait donné la croix à Hitoe, pas à Heero, mais il la trouvait suspendue au cou d'Heero. Ensuite, Heero sentit un poids mort sur son torse. Duo s'était évanoui !  
  
Tandis qu'il posait Duo sur le lit et qu'il l'examinait, Heero remarqua que le natté avait négligé sa santé, et il réalisa que Duo avait été blessé par ce qu'il avait fait. Bien sûr que Duo était blessé ! Heero avait emmené sa bien aimée Hitoe loin de lui. Heero no baka, il avait blessé Duo. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à ça plus tôt ? Il avait seulement pensé que Duo serait furieux contre lui et le haïrait, mais il n'avait jamais songé que ses actes pourraient blesser Duo.  
  
Et c'était la raison pour laquelle Heero ne parlait pas maintenant. S'il parlait, Duo réaliserait que c'était Heero qu'il serrait, pas Hitoe, et Duo serait blessé en réalisant que son Hitoe était partie.  
  
« Je en suis pas en colère contre toi, Heero. » Heero se tendit en entendant Duo prononcer son nom et sentit Duo relâcher sa prise sur lui. Est ce que Duo réalisait qu'il serrait Heero à présent ? Pas Hitoe ?  
  
Heero n'était pas aveugle, il voyait combien Duo était heureux quand il était avec Hitoe. Duo parlait et riait comme s'il n'avait jamais été si heureux de sa vie, et Heero savourait chacun de ces moments, gardant ces souvenirs à jamais dans sa mémoire. Mais maintenant, chaque fois que Duo verrait Heero, il lui rappellerait toujours son Hitoe, qui ne reviendrait jamais. Hitoe n'existait plus. . . . . . C'était seulement un soldat sans émotions. . . . . . . un soldat male. . . . . . . . . jamais un garçon. . . . . . . . . .  
  
Non, il ne voulait pas blesser Duo. Duo méritait d'être heureux et il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'Heero pouvait faire pour effacer la douleur de Duo. La même chose qu'il avait pensé et décidé tandis que Duo s'agitait et se tournait sur son lit la nuit dernière. Heero devait quitter Duo. Si la source de sa misère disparaissait, Duo ne serait plus triste ni blessé, ne ?  
  
Alors, avec la même détermination, Heero se dégagea à contre c?ur de l'étreinte. Il voulait se retourner et voir le visage de Duo, mais il avait peur de ne plus avoir le courage de quitter Duo s'il faisait demi tour.  
  
« Heero, attends ! » Heero sentit un petit tiraillement sur sa veste. La veste de Duo.  
  
Bien sûr ! Duo voulait récupérer sa veste ! Après tout, la veste était pour Hitoe, pas pour lui. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide pour croire qu'il pourrait garder la veste comme souvenir. Heero ôta rapidement la veste et la laissa tomber à la main qui tirait dessus.  
  
Heero se frappa la tête. Il n'aurait pas du prendre la veste. Mais il s'était senti si vide quand il avait enlevé la croix pour la remettre au cou de Duo. . . Il pleurait presque quand il avait abandonné la croix, qui avait été suspendue à son cou pendant une semaine, mais là encore, Duo l'avait donné à la personne qu'il aimait le plus. Et Heero n'était définitivement pas cette personne, donc, il n'avait pas le droit de la porter. Mais peut-être que Duo ne se rappellerait pas que sa veste avait disparu, ne ?  
  
Heero sourit tristement en pensant qu'il avait encore eu tort. Le vent le frappa et Heero sentit le froid l'attaquer. Il portait seulement son débardeur vert, sous la veste, parce qu'il n'avait plus de raison de mettre son pull à col roulé : il n'avait plus rien à cacher. Présumant que Duo avait fini de régler ses affaires avec lui, même s'il savait que Duo était encore derrière lui, il essaya de s'éloigner, en aillant uniquement ses bras pour le réchauffer.  
  
Le Japonais se tourna face au pilote natté lorsqu'il parla. « Merde, Heero ! Je ne suis pas venu pour te demander la veste. . . » Heero remarqua que Duo s'était arrêté de parler dès qu'il lui avait fait face, mais il ne voulait pas rencontrer ses yeux et choisit de regarder ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas regarder dans ces orbes violettes, sachant qu'il y verrait de la douleur et de la colère, causées par lui.  
  
Peut-être que Duo était trop en colère pour continuer de parler ? Est ce que Duo allait le frapper à nouveau ? Heero ferma les yeux en sentant Duo lever sa main libre et se prépara à recevoir les coups à venir. Il ne voulait pas combattre ; il avait mérité ça. Mais au lieu des coups, Heero fut surpris et siffla inconsciemment en sentant une main caresser sa joue bleuie.  
  
« Je suis désolé. » Heero cilla en entendant Duo parler avec regrets. La main sur sa joue la caressait doucement, comme si elle cherchait à effacer la douleur. Qu'est ce que Duo faisait ? Heero était confus et il regarda le natté seulement pour le voir le regarder en retour avec remords. La main sur sa joue se déplaça pour toucher ses lèvres tuméfiées. « Tu me pardonnes ? . . . . . . S'il te plait ? »  
  
Heero cilla encore. Pourquoi Duo lui demandait-il pardon ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal. C'était lui qui avait fait de mauvaises choses à Duo. Il avait blessé Duo. Heero ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le seul son qui en sortit fut un gémissement de douleur. Par réflexe, il leva sa main libre pour écarter celle de Duo et couvrir sa propre bouche. Heero n'avait pas réalisé que sa langue et sa bouche n'étaient pas en condition pour qu'il puisse parler.  
  
Depuis la nuit dernière, après que Duo avait mordu sa langue et ravi sa bouche, Heero n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Il savait que sa longue et ses lèvres saignaient, mais son attention était focalisée sur les soins pour Duo. Maintenant, il réalisait dans quel état sa langue et sa bouche étaient.  
  
Une main vint et déplaça la sienne de sa bouche tendrement. Heero regarda Duo et le vit le fixer avec regret tandis que le natté commençait à caresser ses lèvres. « Ma faute. Tout est ma faute. » Les yeux violets se remplirent d'eau. « Pourras tu me pardonner pour tout ce que j'ai fait ? »  
  
Stupéfait, Heero vit une larme rouler sur la joue de Duo. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Duo pleurer et ça lui faisait mal, ça lui faisait mal Bon Dieu, de savoir que Duo était blessé aussi. Il ne voulait pas que Duo soit triste. Duo devait être heureux. Inconsciemment, Heero posa sa main sur le visage de Duo et essuya la larme.  
  
Le Japonais fut surpris lorsque Duo attrapa sa main et l'embrassa comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet précieux. « Bon sang, Heero ! » Duo murmurait pendant qu'il embrassait sa main. Une seconde, Heero se tendit, anticipant un coup, mais, au lieu de ce qu'il attendait, Duo agrippa sa main fortement. « Même maintenant, tu fais uniquement attention à mes sentiments. Tu essuies mes larmes, tu veux effacer ma douleur et ma peine, mais qu'est ce que tu fais pour toi ? Pour tes sentiments ? Tu es meurtri et tu saignes à cause de moi ! »  
  
Duo retira ses doigts, qui caressaient la bouche d'Heero. Heero vit le liquide rouge souiller les doigts et les fixa, surpris. Sa bouche saignait et il n'y avait pas fait attention. « Tu n'avais pas remarqué combien ta bouche et ta langue étaient blessées. » Duo sourit amèrement. « Est ce que la souffrance dans ton c?ur est si grande que la douleur physique n'est rien en comparaison ? »  
  
Heero regarda ailleurs alors que les paroles de Duo le frappaient directement dans son âme.  
  
« J'ai raison, n'est ce pas ? » Heero essaya d'enlever sa main de la prise de Duo, mais ce dernier le tenait étroitement. « Et je suis un putain de bâtard par ce que je t'ai fait du mal. »  
  
Les mots durs firent qu'Heero regarda à nouveau Duo. Il ne voulait pas que Duo parle de lui même comme ça. Ce n'était pas la faute de Duo. Malgré la douleur, Heero ouvrit la bouche, voulant le dire à Duo, mais une main vint couvrir sa bouche. « Ne dis rien. Ca blesse ta bouche et ta langue encore plus. Et oui, je suis un bâtard. Je t'ai blessé. »  
  
Non, il était le seul qui était un bâtard. Il était le seul qui avait blessé Duo. Heero essaya d'éloigner la main de Duo, mais le natté empoigna les deux mains d'Heero et les maintint contre son torse. « Je sais que tu te moques de ta douleur, mais moi j'y fais attention, bon sang ! » Heero cessa de se débattre et regarda Duo avec incrédulité. « Oui, je me soucie que tu sois blessé, Heero. Ca me fais du mal de te voir avoir mal. Et ça me fait encore plus mal de voir le seul que j'aime souffrir. »  
  
Les paroles de Duo étaient trop fortes pour Heero. Avait-il entendu correctement ce que Duo avait dit ? Le seul qu'il aimait, il avait dit ? Duo l'aimait ? Non, Duo aimait Hitoe, pas lui. Peut-être Duo voulait-il de lui pour qu'il lui donne son Hitoe à nouveau ? Il voulait qu'il soit encore Hitoe ? C'était pour ça que Duo se souciait de lui ?  
  
« Non, je ne parle pas d'Hitoe ! » Duo gronda et attira Heero contre lui.  
  
Heero était surpris. Etait-il si transparent ?  
  
« Je sais ce que tu es en train de penser, Heero. Non, tu n'es pas transparent, mais j'ai passé trop de temps avec toi pour ne pas reconnaître les émotions sur ton visage. » Heero pouvait entendre Duo se balancer tristement. « Et que je sois maudis pour ne m'en être aperçu que maintenant. »  
  
Duo leva la tête et bloqua son regard sur lui. « Non, plus Hitoe. Tu es le seul que j'aime, Heero Yuy. Le seul avec qui je veux passer ma vie. »  
  
Heero ouvrit grands les yeux en entendant les paroles de Duo. C'était un rêve, c'est ça ? Un rêve cruel qui le laisserait encore plus vide lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Il devait s'être cogné la tête quand il était tombé de la balançoire. Duo ne l'aimerait jamais. Heero secoua la tête, voulant que le rêve se termine.  
  
Duo gronda et resserra son étreinte. « Bon sang, crois moi, je t'aime ! Ce n'est pas un rêve. »  
  
Heero sentit son menton être soulevé et il rencontra une paire d'yeux violets qui le regardaient, suppliants. « Ecoute moi seulement d'abord. . . s'il te plait ? »  
  
Heero ne répondit pas et ne pouvait pas répondre ; il était noyé dans ces yeux si expressifs.  
  
« Je vais prendre ça comme l'affirmation que tu vas écouter. » Duo sourit lentement. « Juste comme avant. Je parle, tu écoutes. »  
  
Heero garda le silence tandis que Duo le contemplait. « Je ne me soucie pas que tu sois une fille ou un garçon. Tout ce que je sais c'est que la personne que j'ai dans mes bras est celle que j'aime. Je ne te demande pas d'être Hitoe ou Heero Yuy. Je veux seulement être avec toi, la personne que j'aime et qui m'aime. »  
  
Heero était abasourdi. Et avant qu'il ne réussisse à traiter toutes les phrases, Duo continua. « Tu sais que je ne mens jamais. I run, I hide but I never lie. » Duo dévisagea passionnément le garçon dans ses bras. Je t'aime pour qui tu es, pas pour ce que tu es. J'aime la personne sous ce corps, l'esprit et la personnalité. »  
  
Heero tremblait pendant que Duo répétait les mots qu'il avait dit à Hitoe. Duo l'aimait, il l'aimait vraiment. Malgré le fait qu'il était un homme, malgré le fait qu'il l'avait blessé, pouvait. . .pouvait-il oser essayer encore ? Revenir et rester auprès de Duo ? Pouvait. . . pouvait-il rendre Duo heureux ? Il pouvait cesser de blesser Duo.  
  
« S'il te plait, reviens avec moi. Reste avec moi. Je ne veux pas te perdre maintenant que je t'ai dans mes bras. » Heero regarda le visage de Duo se baisser et il sentit ses lèvres tuméfiées être embrassées doucement. « Seul toi peut me rendre heureux, me faire sentir entier. Je ne suis qu'une moitié sans toi. »  
  
Duo serait heureux ? Vraiment ? Duo serait heureux d'être avec lui ?  
  
« Ne pleure pas. » Heero sentit un doigt balayer ses larmes sur sa joue. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'une larme s'échappait de ses yeux. « Je sais que j'avais tort de t'envoyer promener, de te lancer tous ces mots durs et de te battre. J'ai blessé tes sentiments profondément. » Une larme roula sur la joue de l'Américain. « S'il te plait, donne moi une autre chance ? »  
  
Heero remarqua que Duo le relâchait et qu'il cherchait quelque chose dans sa poche. Il ne voulait pas rompre leur regard, et Duo non plus ne voulait pas le briser. Mais lorsqu'il sentit Duo passer quelque chose autour de son cou, Heero ouvrit de grands yeux alors qu'il reconnaissait l'objet comme un collier. Est ce que c'était possible ? Pouvait-il oser espérer ?  
  
Doucement, tout doucement, Heero regarda vers le bas et vit la croix d'argent suspendue sur son torse. La croix de Duo. Alors qu'il prenait la croix dans sa main, Duo passa la veste autour de lui et le serra étroitement. « C'est peut-être le destin ou non. Mais je viens juste de m'apercevoir qu'aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint-Valentin. Le jour à passer avec ton unique amour. » Heero sentit Duo l'embrasser sur le front et prononcer la question finale. « Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, amour. Resteras tu avec moi et passerons nous le reste de notre vie ensemble ? Pour toujours ? »  
  
Ensemble. Pour toujours. Heero sentit toute sa peine disparaître, laissant le bonheur seul. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Avoir quelqu'un à aimer et qui l'aime en retour. Se sentir bien et en sécurité dans ses bras. Sentir sa chaleur et sa sérénité contre lui. Et seul Duo pouvait lui donner cela. Uniquement Duo pouvait l'accepter pour ce qu'il, et qui, il était. Heero savait qu'il ne serait jamais heureux s'il quittait Duo. Comme Duo l'avait dit. Sans lui, il n'était qu'une moitié. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour être unis. Pour devenir un.  
  
Heero tint la croix fermement et regarda dans les orbes violettes qui attendaient. Il bougea la mâchoire, ignorant la douleur ainsi que le sang de sa bouche et de sa langue. Souriant doucement, il donna sa réponse à Duo. Le premier mot qu'il disait ce jour là.  
  
« Hai. »  
  
OWARI  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Notes de fin de la traductrice :  
  
Lyra : Bon, alors c'est tellement beau que je vais pas parler longtemps pour casser l'ambiance. . . J'ai déjà fini deux paquets de mouchoirs et j'ai du passer prêt de quatre heures ( sans compter les interruptions pour cause de crises de larmes) à traduire cette séquelle. Donc, j'espère franchement qu'elle vous a plu parce que j'en ai vraiment bavé ! Et si vous pouviez avoir la gentillesse de me laisser une review pour me dire vos impressions, ça serait une preuve que vous avez aimé. Merci à tous de m'avoir encouragée pour ma première traduction complète. . .  
  
Une petite review, s'il vous plait ? Les petites notes de la traductrice :  
  
[1] Lyra : Je sais que ce verbe n'existe pas dans la réalité, mais moi je l'aime bien ! Je vous annonce donc la création d'un nouveau mot dans la langue Française : le verbe '' gasper '' ! Il se décline comme les verbes du premier groupe, et s'applique à des situations de.  
  
Lian : C'est bon ! Stop ! Ils ont compris ! 


End file.
